Hand of Sorrow
by Sprinter's daughter
Summary: After all thoses years of working together. Now Harley had a baby girl but the hospital told her the baby was still born. Crushed Harley and The Joker gave up on having anymore kids to avoid another heart break. 5 years passed there little girl is alive but being abused will they find out then save her or will she be dead. Spanking of a toddler, child and teenager
1. Chapter 1

Harley and Joker were married they finally settled down. One day Harley found out she was pregnant she was so happy she told the Joker he smiled and rubbed her flat stomach. As the months passed Harley loved she was having a baby and the Villains made a nursery.

Then January rolled in Haley was in the Hospital while Joker was robbing a bank then rushing to the Hospital. Harley delivered a beautiful healthy little girl with her father's hair and Harley's baby blue eyes. Joker arrived and Harley smiled at him.

" It's a girl." Harley said smiling though tears as the nurse came in from the nursery of the hospital and Joker smiled

" Where's my daughter?" Joker questioned looking at the nurse and she looked at him

" Am sorry Mr. Joker your child was still born." The nurse said in a fake sad voice and Harley began crying

The nurse left with a smirk on her face then took the baby away from the hospital. Joker took Harley home where he held her close. Only she saw his emotions and he had tears steaming down his makeup.

" Harley tomorrow will rob a jewelry store, ok?" Joker said as she whimpered and nodded

" I don't understand it why did this happen." Harley said crying and The Joker just held her while rubbing her back

" I don't know Harley, I just don't know." Joker said as she clutched his chest and he held her

What would I do without your smart mouth?

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, ohoh

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, ohoh

Give me all of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, ohoh.


	2. Chapter 2

Five years passed, Rose ran away from her dad and mom because they were abuseing her. She made it to a Manor and a old butler opened the door with a smile.

" Master Bruce I found this outside." Alfred said as Rose cowered away from the scary man and Bruce smiled gently

" It's ok your safe." Bruce smiled and Rose slowly went to him

Rose looked at him with her baby blue eyes and her black green curly hair was down. Bruce picked her up and she stared at him in his arm's.

" What is your name?" Bruce asked as she blinked and then smiled

" It's Rose." Rose said as he smiled and put her down

" Well Rose lets get you something to eat." Bruce said with a friendly smile and she grabbed his hand

After dinner Richard told Bruce about the Commoner calling saying Dr. Freeze was on a robbing spree. Bruce changed into his Batman costume, the Richard changed into Robin and Bruce put Rose in the Bat mobile.

" Dr. Freeze." Batman said as Rose peeked from behind him she saw two clowns, a woman looking like a plant, a scarecrow, a little person, a lizard and a penguin Man

" Well, Well Bats, wait a minute is that a kid?" Joker said as Rose smiled and giggled

" Aww she's adorable." Harley gushed and Rose smiled

Freeze started the fight while Robin was chasing after Scarecrow and Batman was fighting two face along with baby doll

Rose was watching the fight when Harley sat down next to her with a smile. Rose looked at her she saw she had the same baby blue eyes she had.

" What's your name cutie?" Harley asked as Rose giggled and she looked at her

" It's Rose." Rose said while smiling then after the fight Bruce picked her up and the cops took everyone away

Harley and Joker got away, Bruce and Robin knew they had to get him but first they had to put Rose to bed.

At the Joker's hideout

" Harley why did Batman have that kid?" Joker asked as Rose smiled and looked at him

" Her name is Rose, here I got her Blood." Harley said as she smiled and held a tube of blood

Joker wondered why Harley had the kids blood but he pushed it off. He went to the lab in the hideout Alex his Miotion took it then ran the DNA as Joker went back in the room with Harley..

Harley went to the Joker with a smile he held his wife.

" Boss this kid." Alex said as Joker looked at him and glared at him

" Her name is Rose." Joker said in a fatherly voice and he looked back at Harley

Joker and Harley were side by side. Alex arrived with the results and Joker looked at him.

" Well Rose is your kid." Alex said showing them and Harley got tears in her eyes

" But the nurse, she lied to us." Harley nearly yelled and Joker hushed her

" Thank you Alex, Rose Elizabeth Joker I like that." Joker smiled with a chuckle and Harley smiled

" Am glad you didn't change her name." Harley said as he held her and kissed her head

" Am glad she's alive." Joker smiled with tears steaming down his face and Harley was very happy

" Lets go get our baby." Harley said as Joker agreed and they got more laughing bombs


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred was reading Rose a bedtime story she smiled and giggled as he told her the funny bedtime story. Alfred smiled Rose made him feel young because of her laughter. Rose fell asleep Alfred gently kissed her head and left the room. After he left the room Rose opened her eyes and she went down stairs in her nightgown.

She looked in the living room Bruce was talking to Robin and Alfred came to tell them Rose was asleep. Rose silently giggled and headed toward the door. She reached for the handle then a hand grabbed her wrist she turned her head to see a very unhappy Bruce.

" What are you doing out of bed young lady?" Bruce questioned as Rose looked down and she didn't make eye contract

" I want to go with you." Rose said looking down and he lifted her chin

" No your to young I brought you the first time that was my mistake, but until your old enough to go you are not going." Bruce said as she nodded with her lip trembling and she started to cry

" Am sorry." Rose cried as he picked her up, carried her up the stairs then sat her on his lap

" Rose you need to know that I want to protect you and if anything happened to you I don't know what I would do." Bruce said sternly yet gentle and she hugged his neck

" Yes Bruce." Rose sniffed as he held her, then put her back in her bed and covered her up

" Oh, the waves roll low

And the waves roll high

And so it goes

Under the bright blue

Endless Sky

Waves try to measure

The days that we treasure

Wave hello

And wave goodbye." Bruce sung her to sleep her made sure and once sure he left with Robin

Harley was fighting Batman while Joker was trying to find Rose. Joker looked all over until he looked into the window of Wayne Manor. There was his little girl, Batman must of given Rose to that rich boy Bruce Wayne. Joker snuck in and gently got Rose she moved a little but only to snuggle in his arm's. A real smile slowly reached his face and he felt pride while holding his little girl.

He left with her and got back to the hideout, Harley was there she got away from Batman. He laid down on the couch with Rose still in his arm's Harley covered them up with a blanket with the Ace on it. Harley smiled at her daughter and she sat down next to them.

" We finally have her." Harley whispered with tears in her eyes and she kissed the Joker

" I know." Joker said whispering and protectively hold Rose close to him

Meanwhile at Bruce Manor

" Master Bruce, Rose is missing!" Alfred said as Bruce looked at him in surprise and ran upstairs

Alfred was right Rose was gone but how she was asleep then Bruce realized Joker wasn't at the fight with his wife. Joker must of kidnapped Rose. Bruce didn't know we're the Joker was he cursed himself that he let Rose be taken and now she was gone. Alfred started crying he had grown fond of the little girl but now knowing she was gone it broke his heart.

Back at the Joker's hideout

Rose woke up she looked up then saw the clown she met when Bruce was fighting. She blinked and slowly smiled at them.

" Hello Rose, my wife has told me so much about you." Joker said as he sat up with her in his lap and she looked him

" What's your name?" Rose asked innocently and he chuckled

" It's Joker and Harley but you can call us mama and daddy." Joker smiled as Rose paled and she almost got off his lap

" What's wrong sweetie?" Harley asked Rose stared shaking and she looked at them

" My mama and daddy hurt me really bad when I lived with them they were bad are you bad." Rose said scared and Joker got angry

" No we are not they were not your parents we are, we love you and care for you." Joker said as Rose claimed down and she lend in to him

" Didn't you want me?" Rose said as Joker froze and he lifted her up to his face

" Yes we did, the nurse lied to us saying you were dead we gave up hope now that we know you are alive I will stop at nothing to protect you from harm and I will always be there for you my little one." Joker said as Rose smiled and cuddled him

" I... I love you daddy." Rose said smiling and Joker felt his heart melt at thoses words

Harley smiled then left the two because she was tried. After dinner Joker stayed on the couch with Rose on his chest sleeping and cuddling up to him. Joker and Harley finally had there baby back. And nothing was going to harm her or take her away from them.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose was in disguise after all thoses years with her parents she decided not tell her parents she was a super hero. She called her self the White Heart.

Rose hid in the shadows and watched for criminals. She looked then someone wrapped there arm's around her waist and she smiled when she saw a pair of blue eyes.

" Hello White Heart." Robin said as she blushed and he rubbed his hand on her face

" Hello Robin." Rose said sweetly and he rubbed her bottom lip

" My your beautiful." Robin said as he leaned in and there lips ment

This was her first kiss as they parted she was blushing and they walked together. Hand in hand they made it to the hero meeting.

Batman, Superman, Spiderman, Captain America, Iron Man, Wonder Woman, The Green Lantern, Flash and Hulk were there waiting on the two young superheroes.

" Robin you are late, welcome White Heart we,'ve been waiting for you." Batman said not realizing she was Rose and she smiled at him

" Lets get this started." Flash said rudely and Rose giggled

As the meeting started Alfred came in with tea his eyes were looking at the White Heart he noticed something about her. And he began to smile and his heart leaped for joy.

" Miss. Rose?" Alfred said as The White Heart looked at him and she smiled

" Alfred." Rose said taking off her mask, running to him and hugging him

Alfred held her while tears steamed down his face he looked at her face and he smiled. She was grown up and she looked beautiful.

" Rose?" Batman whispered not believing his eyes and he slowly got up

Rose didn't realize Batman was Bruce she let go of Alfred and backed up from Batman. She didn't remember him at all but she remembered Bruce.

" Am sorry Batman but I know your butler from a very long time ago, bye Robin I love you." Rose said putting back on her mask and leaving a heart broken Batman behind

" She doesn't remember me." Batman said softly and Robin felt bad for him

" Master Grayson may I ask when did you and Rose start dating?" Alfred asked very claim like and Robin could see fire in his eyes

" When we went on a mission together then we just clicked." Robin said as Alfred looked at him and glared at him

" If I may Master Grayson, if you break her heart I will break you." Alfred said with a growl as Robin nodded fearfully and Batman laughed

Meanwhile at the Joker's hideout

" Where have you been young lady?" Joker questioned his daughter and she looked at him

" Out." Rose said as Joker grabbed her arm and placed her facedown on his lap

" Out where?" Joker questioned his daughter again and she gulped

" Stealing." Rose lied as Joker smiled and let her up

" That's my girl." Joker said giving a kiss on her cheek and she smiled a little bit

" Daddy where is mama?" Rose questioned as Joker sighed and sat her down

" Sweetheart your mother is dead she died during a heist this morning." Joker said as Rose covered her mouth and shook her head with tears steaming down her face

" No Mama!" Rose cried as Joker grabbed her and held her close

" Shhhhh I know, I know." Joker said with tears steaming down his face and trying to keep it in


	5. Chapter 5

Rose was in her White Heart costume she on top of a building crying. This was after her mother's funeral and she had ran away to be alone from her daddy.

" Rose, Rose what's wrong?" Robin asked as he saw her tears and she sniffed

" My mother died." Rose sniffed and Robin held her close

He kissed her lips then picked her up bridal style. He carried her to a hotel and laid her down on the bed.

" Rose am sorry, I know how you feel I lost both of my parents, I love you Rose." Robin said kissing her neck and he smiled at her

" Robin st..." Rose said as he grinned and she smiled at him

Robin went far that night and Rose slept on his chest. The next morning Rose got dressed as the White Heart again, Robin left to join Batman and Rose left but she got caught a scrap metal stone.

Rose tried to move but couldn't then she saw how close she was to the edge. Then the ledge broke Rose held on and starting screaming for help.

" Today the White Heart is on a building about to fall to her doom the young heroine is calling for help will any save her, oh here comes Batman!" A news reporter said on the news and Joker looked up

Joker ran up there to stop Batman. Joker reached the top Rose was reaching for Batman when Joker tackled him. Rose loomed at her daddy shocked as he fought Batman.

" Hello Batman ready to fight me, then watch The White Heart die." Joker laughed as Rose eyes widen and she got scared

For the first time in her live her daddy was scaring her. Rose hanged on as Batman tried to get Joker away. Rose was slipping and she cried out.

" White Heart." Batman ran over then and tried to grab her he grabbed her mask instead

" Batman please don't let me fall." Rose pleaded and her mask was ripped off then Joker tackled him again

" Now that I got you Batman, let's watch." Joker said laughing then he stopped and his heart stopped

" Daddy." Rose said scared and Joker was shocked

" Rose hold on sweetie." Joker said running over there and he tried to reach

" Almost there." Joker whispered her little hand grabbed his one hand and she was slipping

" Daddy don't let me go please." Rose said looking in his eyes and he was getting his other hand

" Rose hold on daddy's got us." Joker said then the sweat from her hand and she looked up at him

She slipped and she began to fall. Joker watched in horror as his little girl fell and he had tears steaming down his face.

" ROSE!" Joker yelled rushing down the building with Batman on his tail and they reached the ground.

What they saw broke there hearts and everyone's hearts to.


	6. Chapter 6

Joker ran to his daughter's body he didn't know if she was alive or dead. He prayed she was alive and he eyed her. She fell from a 100th story building. Rose coughed and opened her eyes. She smiled at her daddy and hugged him.

" I thought I lost you." Joker whispered though tears and Rose cried

" I was so scared daddy." Rose said smiling at him and he picked her up

Joker got her home then he laid her on her bed and looked at her sternly. Joker couldn't believe she was a heroine.

" Why didn't you tell me you were a heroine young lady?" Joker said as Rose looked down and she sniffed

" Am sorry daddy I thought you would be mad." Rose said as Joker grabbed her arm and made her looked at him

" I am angry you never become a heroine a superhero your a villains daughter young lady, you are grounded I do care that you were almost killed your my little girl." Joker said looking at her and she looked at him

" Daddy am seventeen years old am not a child." Rose tried to say and Joker grabbed her arm roughly

" Don't you take that tone with me young lady I am your father, you will obey me and treat me with respect do you understand." Joker said as Rose looked at him though tears and she nodded

" Yes sir." Rose said as Joker grabbed her and put her over his knee

He had his belt he swore he would never use it on Rose, but she was a heroine he had to knock some sense into her. After her spanking he left the room and locked her door with a key he had with him. She heard a knock at her window and there was Robin.

" Hey babe you ok I heard what happen on the window of the room we made love in." Robin smirked as Rose blushed and he kissed her

" How can you love me when am a villains daughter." Rose questioned him and he smiled

" It's not the father that makes the daughter, it's what the daughter decides to do that makes a women." Robin said as he kissed her passionately and she smiled shyly at him

" I love you." Rose said smiling at him and he smiled back at her

" Marry me?" Robin asked on his knee, showing a ring and she gasped


	7. Chapter 7

Robin looked at her he hoped she say yes and not listen to her father. He didn't care if she was a villains daughter he loved her because she was the most sweetest villains daughter he had ever met.

" Yes." Rose said finally as Robin picked her up and got her out of her room

Robin found a church that did secret weddings him and Rose got married quickly. After he married her he took her to a house Bruce had brought for him to make Robin learn responsibly which was working. Robin had a job and he was now married. Rose kissed Robin and he got her to the bedroom. After they made love he cuddled her and it felt like his life was perfect.

Meanwhile at the Joker's hideout

" Rose is a villains daughter doesn't she know that!" Joker yelled as Dr. Freeze and the other villains shook there heads

" She needs to learn Joker or she may get hurt." A new Villain named Dark Heart said smirking and Joker looked at him

" Are you threatening my daughter, listen here Dark Heart you can threaten me but no one threatens my daughter got it." Joker said looking at him, grabbing him by the collar and his eyes were full of rage

" You better watch your pretty daughter Joker I would hate to see her get hurt." Dark Heart said getting Joker's hands off him and Joker sneered at him

" Stay away from my daughter!" Joker yelled as Dark Heart left and he heard laughing

Joker ran to Rose' s room he unlocked the door. When he opened it his heart dropped she was gone and he got angry. The Dark Heart had cross the line. Joker was going to get his daughter back one way or another.

Meanwhile

" Robin am pregnant." Rose said proudly and Robin smiled at her

" Am so happy Rose or should I say Mrs. Grayson." Robin said grabbing her waist, dipping her and kissing her

Rose smiled at her husband if only Rose didn't know how much danger her and her baby were in. Robin just focus on his wife and not the world around him. They went to Wayne Manor he told Batman, Superman, Spiderman Captain America, Wonder Woman, Alfred, The Hulk and Aquaman that they were Married and expecting a baby. They cheered, Batman was happy that Rose was his daughter in law and Alfred couldn't stop crying in joy.

The hero's were happy Rose stayed a hero instead of being a villain like her dad. Batman wondered how could a mad man such as Joker have such a caring, loving, sweet and beautiful daughter like Rose.


	8. Chapter 8

" ROBIN!" Rose yelled as Alfred held her hand and she was giving birth

Batman, Superman, Spiderman, Captain America, Wonder Woman, Hulk, Iron Man, The Green Lantern and Flash with Robin where in the living room.

" Bruce please let me go." Robin pleaded as Batman glared at him and he looked at the clock

" No this is your fault for not wearing a condom when I told you to young man, your lucky I don't put you over my knee." Batman said sternly and Robin gulped

"'Mr. Grayson you have a healthy New born daughter." Alfred said though tears and Robin ran in there

"Rose she's beautiful." Robin said though tears and he kissed his daughter' s head

" Her name is Clara Lillian Grayson." Rose said as he smiled and he kissed her

Robin and Rose went home with there daughter. They had a crib and Rose put her in the crib. She kissed her daughter's forehead and Robin smiled.

They went to bed Rose snuggled against her husband and Robin sighed lovely. He loved her and she loved him. Then at 3:00 she heard the baby crying. She went to the nursery and then she screamed which woke up Robin. Robin got up and the baby was crying but Rose was gone. There was a note and he got the baby along with the note.

" If you want to see your wife again call Joker and tell him we have his daughter. Sign: Dark Heart


	9. Chapter 9

Somewhere in a where house the Dark Heart had Rose tried up.

" The Joker's daughter oh how the mighty have fallen and for a super hero." The Dark Heart said sneering at her and she gulped

" Take me back I have a child to take care of." Rose said bravely and a little scared

" Your lucky I didn't get you while you were pregnant with his spawn, I had many pregnant super heroines as soon as they gave birth I killed there child but one day I forced a super heroine to marry me, forced her to kidnap a child, forced her to help me beat that child and do you know who that child was?" The Dark Heart asked as Rose gulped and she was really scared

" No." Rose said shaking as he laughed and sneered

" It was you Rose." The Dark Heart said removing his mask and she turned pale

" Lucifer." Rose whispered and he smiled with his red eyes glowing

" Do you remember when you use to call me daddy then you ran away found your real dad, got married to a super hero don't you remember our talks how I use to kiss your shoulder I loved the way you cried and Alexandra I killed her for helping you escape." Lucifer grinned madly and she had tears steaming down her face

" Please let me go home to my husband and daughter." Rose pleaded and he slapped her

" YOU BELONG TO ME and forget about your family am your family now _sweetheart_." Lucifer said smiling, yelling and gritting his teeth at the sweetheart part like it was a curse

He turned her chair toward the window and she saw the moon. He got close to her ear and she could feel his breath. He moved her hair and spotted her wedding ring he sneered at it.

" Look to the sky's for your Robin." Lucifer sneered and left her alone

Rose looked up crying she didn't pray for Robin or Batman she prayed for her daddy to come and get her because in the end she's still daddy's girl.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose cried and she heard the door open. She shook in fear and Lucifer came in. He smiled wickedly and came with a knife.

" Now lets get this started since no one is coming for you." Lucifer said as Rose lowed her head giving up and he grabbed her arm

Rose was waiting for the torture and noting happen. Lucifer froze and Rose looked up.

" I told that you can threaten me but you do not Threaten my Daughter!" Joker said grinning and Rose had tears steaming down her face

" Joker …. Um buddy now be reasonable." Lucifer said as Joker grinned madly and he laughed

" Am not a reasonable man Dark Heart, If you ever come near my daughter again I will kill you." Joker said deadly and Lucifer nodded then left

Joker sneered then he turned toward his daughter he untried her and she hugged him.

" I wasss sooo worried you wouldn't comme." Rose said sobbing and Joker rubbed her back

" I will always come to you for you are my little girl no matter how old you get or who you love." Joker said smiling and Rose hugged him again

Joker got her home Robin hugged her, Joker looked at her then his granddaughter. He sadly smiled then turned away and he realized she didn't need her daddy anymore.

" Daddy, please stay and live with us." Rose said smiling and Joker turned looking shocked

" But Rose." Joker said looking at her and Rose hugged her daddy

" I want you to daddy, please." Rose said looking at him with a smile and he slowly smiled

Joker finally realized that he belong with his family. Rose waited for her daddy's answer and Joker held his granddaughter.

" Rose I decided to live with you." Joker said as Rose smiled and hugged him tight


End file.
